1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display mounting structure and, more particularly, to a rotary display mounting structure used in a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Following fast development of computer industry and the related technology, a variety of computers, including desk-top computers, notebook computers, tablet PCs (personal computers), and etc. have been created and commercialized.
A conventional notebook computer or tablet PC has the display mounted in a frame. In an early design, the display is directly affixed to the frame, and not rotatable relative to the frame. Recently, rotatable displays are commonly used in portable computers. The so-called rotatable display is to have the display fastened pivotally with the frame by means of pivot holes and pivots. However, conventional rotatable display mounting designs do not have means to hold the display positively in position after a rotary motion. Further, in order to let the display be rotatable in the frame, a gap is left between the display and the frame. Due to the presence of the gap, the display can be freely rotated in the frame without interference. However, the gap admits light from the back side of the portable computer to pass through and may interfere with the user's sight.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a rotatable display mounting structure that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.